


Twisted: Shippuden

by SumiTen



Series: Twisted [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Near Death Experiences, Seduction, Self-Insert, Sequel, Sexual Fantasy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: So, let's see all the impossible things that have happened over the last three years:I'm in Konoha, in a fictional world. That's a thing and it's terrifying but exciting.Orochimaru is plotting my long and torturous death. That's just terrifying.I slept with the aforementioned homicidal snake man because I'm so good at life choices. Did I also mention he knows what I know about... you know? Yeah.. I know. I'm dead.





	1. Prologue

_It’s been two years._

_I can’t describe to you how much my life has changed ever since the day I met him. It’s like I’m a completely different person, I’m myself, but I’m not._

_I’ve got powers that I never dreamed I would, I’m in a world that I never thought was real. Then there is him. I think about him almost every day. I can’t say I don’t regret not warning him what would happen, but at the same time I would do it again. To protect the world I have to hurt the ones I care about.  
_

Previously On Twisted:

All he could remember is the cold feeling seeping through him like he’d never felt before. It was a pull, a yanking feeling that he could not escape. No matter what power he used, whatever he was being pulled, whatever power this was, it was nothing like he’d ever felt.

_ **(Another world) ** _

Even when he attempt to channel some for a jutsu, he could do nothing. That was when he heard a rumbling in the ground, and lights flashing in his face blinding him along with the blare of a horn, before something hit him, hard sending him flying to the ground. He tasted copper, and felt pain erupt across his body. He felt dazed.

_“Oh my god, are you Ok? Please don’t be dead. Oh god, there’s blood- um can you hear me? Hey! Look at me, sir..”_ A women, hovered over him with a concerned look on her face. She spoke in a foreign tongue. The first thing he could make out about her was red, bright red hair not unlike a tomato. But her hair also held flecks of gold and orange, and judging by the brown roots, red was not her natural color, he guessed, distracting himself from the pain.

_ **(Aria Miller) ** _

~

I stared at him, Orochimaru, the man who terrorized the Shinobi world, the man who was a mad scientist, a man who kidnapped men, women and children alike to experiment on, a man who has killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, a man who was now asleep on my couch.

~

“So you are just helping me out of the kindness of your heart? Or… is it out of pity?”

“Honestly, it more because I hit you with a car, and feel bad about it, although not so much anymore after you attempted to strangle me twice.”

“Kukuku… So out of guilt then? A need to repay your sins. How foolish.”

“Yes, how foolish of me to take you in from the cold and rain, instead of leaving you outside in the cold to die. You know what else is foolish? Mocking the only person willing to help you, for helping you.”

“Careful with that tone of yours. I could still just as easily kill you.”

“And don’t expect me to bow down to you like one your little minions, like Kabuto or Kimimaru.” “Kukuku… and how much information exactly, is that pretty little head of yours?”

~

He, Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, S-rank Shinobi feared by nations, at the mercy of some girl? Ridiculous! It was ridiculous to even think that she held any power, he was stronger than her, he was the one in control. 

~

“That what I know about the Akatsuki.”

He had not expected this.

~

"Aria-Chan... it has come to my attention that learning this world's central language would be greatly beneficial."

"And... you expect me to... what? Teach you? Just like that?"

"You attempted to kill me, twice, you threatened me, you went through my room and my things without my permission behind my back, and then demand information from me while threatening me with my own sword- or did you forget all of that?!"

"I noted you crave strength, power. You hate being weak, no? What if, in exchange for English lessons, I teach you something in return? Would that be a suitable price for your efforts?" .

"What on earth would I want to learn from you? How to be an asshole 101?"

"I can teach you how to be stronger, foolish girl. Your words are the only bite you have, you don't even know how to use that sword. I can teach you.. in exchange you will teach me about your world and it's language. That is my offer, I suggest to you take it."

"B-bastard.."

"I'll give you time to consider my offer."

~

I never thought I would be teaching Orochimaru his ABC’s.

~

Two blades clashed, the sound ringing throughout the forest as two people fought, one panting and sweating while the other just looked amused.

~

“Are you so bothered by death?”

“Killing people might be normal to you, but it will never be normal to me!”

“Not now, but in time I’ve seen many grow used to it, do not think you are the first to display weakness after witness your first killing.”

“Do you truly believe me weak for caring about other peoples lives? … I will never consider that a weakness!”

“A pity. Caring for other people only gets you killed. That is why it is a weakness.”

~

Her hair smelt of flowers, and her skin was so soft. He heard her take a sharp breath of surprise, and felt her pulse quicken though his grip on her wrist. It excited him that she was frightened. Right now she was so... tempting.

“What are you doing?”

~

“And since when have you been so touchy feely?”

“Oho? You mean like this?”

“I didn’t see that coming..”

“Well I think you will find I am full of surprises.”

“Ah..”

“We aren’t done...”

~

“Where am I?”

“Your in a village called Tsumi.”

“Find a girl with red hair.”

“Yesss..”

~

“Tell me, Ari, what will you do if you do get your ability under control?”

“Well, I’m not sure. What will become of me, I should ask? I might not know much about Shinobi, but I know enough to be foolish enough to think you’ll just let me go. What do you want from me, Hokage-Sama?”

“You are sharp, Ari. It is true, you won’t just simply be released. But that does not make you a prisoner. You can choose to become otherwise.. a Shinobi. Then you could see the sun again.”

“Very well.”

* * *

“Kukuku, my, haven’t we grown?”

“Orochimaru, figured you’d show up eventually. I suppose you have a few questions.”

“Indeed. You’ve become a Konoha Genin, how cute, and here I thought you hated killing. Surely you must know killing is the way of the Shinobi world, right?”

<strike> _ **Killing Intent. Raw power. Fear. Anger. Hurt. ** _ </strike>

“I-I didn’t want to become a Kunoichi, I was forced into it.”

“Oho? Is that so? Do explain, does it have something to do with that little power of yours?”

“Yeah.. when I first arrived in this land I was buck naked in the middle of woods, after finding clothing I stumbled across a village and confirmed where I was. But then I started glowing green and blacked out. When I came to, I was in a hospitalized version of a cell underground, they told me the glowing green stuff was nature chakra, and that it was somehow attaching itself to me, becoming apart of me. Also that I would probably wouldn’t survive if I didn’t get it under control. I got lucky, and after a few horribly painful days I was able to walk around like normal again… though I was still glowing.”

~

“Ah… Jiraiya long time, no see.. and.. Ari-Chan how lovely to see you again, I was just thinking about how to repay you for this..”

~

"Ari... you realize due to your history with him, the information you didn't tell us, we can't trust you..." I glared at them.

"My history? You're his teammates!! I only spent seven months with him- you've spent a life-time! Just because I slept with someone I found attractive- does not mean I am now at the beck and call of said man!!" Emotions I've kept bottled up, for so long, just came spilling out.

"You forget. He is the reason I'm not home, why I have almost died multiple times, why I'm a nature chakra sponge, why I'm surrounded by people who don't trust me, why I'm stuck in a village that has been using me as a weapon ever since I was capture, yes capture, by you guys. He's the reason I'll never be able to see my family again! I..I.." My cheeks felt wet. "I.. I'm just alone now... I can't trust him. I have to tip toe around you guy because you might decide to lock me or kill me, and I'm probably never gonna be able to get back home..but now I have to figure out how to save the world... " Sobs wracked my body, my throat felt sore as my body shook with the sobs.

"I.. I just.. I don't know what to do anymore...I understand why you don't trust me..

* * *

**Well... I'm back. I'll try to update as frequently as I can.**


	2. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari struggles with her demons.

_"You betrayed me." His eyes were ablaze with fury, she was trapped and hand was around her throat. She heard hissing, and a thrill scream she realized was her own. She kicked and thrust as her oxygen was cut. _

_"I- I had to! You know why!" She gasped but to no avail. Her nails tug into flesh as she dragged them down in an effort to remove his hand. It was no use, it was like iron, unmoving and cold. _

_"You betrayed me.."_ _The hissing grew louder and louder, until it was practically deafening. _

_"S-stop.." _

_"You will pay.." _

* * *

Ari shot up, gasping and grabbing at her throat, her body drenched in sweat she tried to calm her racing heart. She's been having nightmares for a while, but they were never that bad.

"The nightmare again?" She looked to her right, to see Kakashi. She nodded. "Yeah.. what are you doing here?"

"Hokage sent me. You uh...." He gestured around the room, and Ari's eyes widened before she sighed. Vines and roots were all around her room, sprouting up from the floor and out from the walls, her room looked like the inside of the those houses from post apocalyptic video games. "How bad is it this time?" She asked. "Well, we're decided you should be well monitored, and Lady Tsunade has sent someone to find Jiraiya and Naruto. In the meantime, I'll be monitoring your....condition." He explain, while Ari got out of bed.

"Great, so your gonna watch me sleep?" Kakashi shrugged. "Are you ever gonna say what the nightmares about?" He asked, and again, Ari hesitated. "If I tell you, will you finally stop giving me cold eyes for bad decisions I've made in the past?"

"I don't give you cold eyes.."

"Kakashi, you've been distant and glaring at me for the last two years, and treating me as though I am the man I slept with." Ari snapped, irritated. Kakashi's expression remained blank. That was true. After Sasuke left, after Naruto left.... the two of them had been at odds, and Kakashi maintained a distance.

"... alright, I admit, I don't trust you." He said. "But not because you slept with.. him. But because you lied about the Hokage's death." Ari winced. "Yeah. I get that." She said, and Kakashi watched as she pulled her hair back.

"So..?"

"Ugh. Fine. It's about him." She said, not exactly naming the man. Kakashi... well she couldn't tell if he was frowning.

"You mean...?" He trailed off and she nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Every-night it's the same one, I'm... he's trying to kill me. Hurting me in some horrible way and saying terrible things. It's scary, he knows things about me that nobody else does and I'm scared what he'll do with that. He knows my weaknesses... and I betrayed him, to, you know. I couldn't let him destroy Konoha, and I let his arms get paralyzed because of it. I lied to him, and I'm terrified of what he'll do to me..."Ari babbled, her worries and fears pouring out of her. Kakashi hummed as if he cared.

"Well, if it helps he can't reach you as long as you stay in Konoha. Not as easily, that is." Kakashi knew for a fact Orochimaru could still get in if he tried, but it would be a pain, and Orochimaru wasn't the type to just go after one person, no, his plan to get her would be like it was with Sasuke. Long, elaborate, and a killing two birds with one stone type of thing.

Ari looked at Kakashi, who continued. "It's been

Ari huffed and leaned against the wall. "He's pissed off cause I didn't tell him about his arms being damaged.... he's gonna be super pissed when he realizes that's not the only thing I didn't tell him." She said, and Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's going to die." Ari said, and Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?"

"He's going to die. He'll be killed by Sasuke Uchiha." Ari looked at Kakashi, who at this moment, relaxed his shoulders for just a moment, relief clearly visible in his one eye. "I couldn't tell him." Ari explained. "I know who he is.. and I knew I... he can't get the Sharingan. He has to die." Ari, of course, didn't say anything about Orochimaru being resurrected. Ari's eyes sharpened for a moment and she looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, forget I said any of that." Kakashi's eye narrowed, and Ari's look became pleading. "Please. Do not even tell the Hokage...." Kakashi hesitated. "Kakashi. Tsunade will tell Jiraiya. If this information leaves this room, you-know-who might deliver it to Orochimaru. You can't risk that. If he finds out, Sasuke will die." Ari stood, and stepped closer to Kakashi.

"You don't want to be responsible for another teammate's death, do you?" The words left her lips, surprising even her. It was a low blow, and Ari knew it. Regret flickered across her the moment she said that, and a small voice inside her told it was okay.

_No it's not! It's something he would do... dammit. _Ari raised her hand. "I'm sorry." There was a silence, before Kakashi responded.

"Are you?" Kakashi hissed, and Ari flinched. "I.. I am. I just... I'm so sorry." Ari muttered, looking down. She glanced up again, and the silver haired Shinobi was gone. Ari groaned, and hit her head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

* * *

**Hello... sorry I haven't updated since August. **

**So guys fun fact, if the Covid-19 mess wasn't going on then right now I would be in Europe. Prague, specifically. If any of you are there or are from the Czech Republic, give a shout out! **

**Stay safe everyone! **


End file.
